The Operator
by GnomeChompski1
Summary: The origin of the Slender-Man is unknown until these merry few come across this deadly figure and begin to learn the horrors of this...TALL MAN!


The Operator

Chapter 1 (Death behind every Tree)

Rewind: This is a recording of Simon Vasari do not come to Minerva park otherwise he will GET YOU!

Rewind: "Hey Laura we're almost at my cabin take the next left"

"Simon no backseat drivers I know how to get to your cabin" Contradicted Laura. We had been planning this camp out in the park for months as time alone on our anniversary; that day was very gloomy and overcast so the road was grubby, luckily enough we were able to trudge through without getting stuck, but now I really wish we did get stuck. It would have been about an hour drive until we finally arrived, the cabin itself wasn't the prettiest site, but it was our love shack for the weekend; the ground as I hopped out of our SUV was sludgy and was difficult to walk through, I looked up at the sky and the sun was descending fast so we rushed into my cabin and started up the fireplace. I laid down onto the couch the material was almost like Velcro sucking you down onto the couch, Later Laura decided to come and lie down next to me; I begin to examine her, sometimes I wish it wasn't the last time I were to see her lush red hair and slim body give me a hug, then again dreams always are followed by nightmares.

The sun had set and Laura had fallen into a deep slumber, I however could not sleep for it felt like some dark soul was burrowing into my head and twisting it around, so I decide to stand out on the front porch for a little while and have a glass of milk followed by it to help me sleep. As I venture onto my porch a very cold chill travels my spine, it's almost as if I am being watched at that moment in time, but I continue to do what I had previously planned and start to look out into the tree's shrouded in darkness and see a light flashing in the distance. The light is high beamed so it would have to be one off a car; I watched to see if the light would move strangely enough it just sat there menacingly. Minutes had passed as I thought to myself all the possibilities what a car would be doing out here in the middle of the night, the curiosity got to me so I rushed inside grabbed my jacket and began trudging through the mud looking as the light became more intense as I advanced towards it. The car emerged from the ray of light and it had no one inside of the vehicle, I searched the vicinity for anyone in sight, I even yelled out "IS ANYONE HERE!?" not a single soul answered to my call; I peek my eyes inside and see the keys are still inside, but whoever owned this car was stupid enough to lock themself out. I sighed in distress that I couldn't do anything to help, but it was getting freezing outside so I stroll back to the cabin, as I climb up the stairs to my porch there appears to be a note on the door with scribbled writing saying "HELP ME!" at the time I thought of it as a joke being played by the guy who owned the car so I just tore it down of my door and walked inside. As I walked in Laura was awake extraordinarily enough with a startled look on her face as if she had seen a ghost, so I question her "Laura are you okay did something happen" She continued to stare blankly, after a minute or two I repeated "Are you okay?" she simply points towards the windowsill above the sink, there is nothing there and I start freaking out and pace back and forth contemplating what happened to my dear Laura when she screams out in a panicky tone "TALL...VERY TALL!" I sprint across the room to her within an instant I ask "who is?" she points to the door this time I turn with such a frightened manner to see a man gazing at us through the glass door, he appears to be 8 maybe 9 feet tall oddly wearing dark suit and tie, but when I reached his head...I wish such a horrible sight could be unseen, because HE HAD NO FACE; ITS EMPTY OF ALL EXPRESSION! My head turns so fast away from the sight and towards Laura, who is still staring at him, I cover her eyes and she begins screaming so I had to cover her mouth hoping he would go away, I gradually turn my head to see my porch is empty, was it all just sleep paralysis? Or was that man truly there staring into my soul almost feeling he could reach in and steal my life away sending me into darkness? Sarah peculiarly walks over the plonks herself down onto the couch as if nothing happened and continues to sleep. I walk in front of Laura while she sleeps to see she has a strange mark on her shirt, it appeared to be a circle with an X crossing through it, I'm was in so much shock at the time all I did was go to the corner away from every possible window or entrance in a frantic manner afraid this monster so to speak would take me. That was the longest night in all my life I experienced, the tension was getting to me, and will I die? Will I stay alive? Who is this man and what does he want? These questions ran through my head all night long until the slimmest piece of light seeping through the trees had calmed me down. To be deprived of all sleep that night was not good because I had no idea what was to come. At that moment my main priority was to barge out the door and towards my car as well as get the hell out of here, but in the case I would not make it I grabbed my phone to record everything that had happen plus what might occur in the near future. Forward: I reached the car at this point and...its destroyed, the two tonne SUV had been torn apart so that we couldn't escape, then something occurred to me Laura is still inside the cabin sleeping, I barge my own door down to see nothing other than her shirt left behind, i collapse to my knees and sob, for everything i tried to do nothing worked this...this THING just won't leave me alone and now he taking away the things I hold close to me. After an hour i decide to get up, also to see if that car i found is still in working shape, walking towards the car a second time almost felt like a death sentence at that point knowing that bastard can be right behind me mocking my attempts to escape, I need to put that thought behind me before insanity beats him to killing me. Finally i had made it to the car then amazingly it was fully functional so i smashed down the driver seat window and entered, started it and saw him for the second time only this time in broad daylight; Its features are astonishing with arms almost touching the ground, he also appears to have midnight black tentacles holding him up high to the point he is half the size of an oak tree, i floor the gas pedal down as far as it can go and start flying down the dirt road in which I came.

| Resume: This is a recording of Simon Vasari do not come to Minerva park otherwise he will GET YOU! I turn look into the rear view mirror to see him racing down the dirt road and utilizing trees to boost him that much closer to me, my heart is pounding and the exit is one-hundred metres away I can almost see myself finally escaping this nightmare, sadly the...THING has grabbed onto my car and is sounding like he is climbing toward the windshield, his face appears in front of me it scared me so much i almost lost control of the car, all of a sudden i am feeling woozy and faint...I have let go of the wheel and dropped the phone, he has me.

The car slides of the road literally three metres away from freedom and slams into a tree killing Simon in an instant all of the recording that was left is this forward: "Simon!" Laura screamed out from a distance "are you okay?" she walks up to the dismantled car to see Simon's bloody corpse laying there and screams at the sight, she sees Simons phone and begins to run to the road. Laura had made it to the road and had begun running back to town, she continued to look back a few times to see if this man was still following her, all of a sudden she bumps into something, without looking she examines it using touch and knows who it is, Laura slowly turns her head to see him right in front of her...End of recording.

That was the last report of Laura Fredrick's and her boyfriend Simon Vasari, no one knows where their bodies went or who brought in the phone to the police to examine. Days later the park was shut down and a warning sign was placed in front of the park... BEWARE OF THE SLENDER MAN! Many still wonder today how did Laura escape the Slender Man that one time?. The truth is the Slender Man just wanted a chase.

Rewind: Sarah has escaped, but no one had knew how; luckily she was carrying a tape recorder at the time, the following tape is classified to the public do not allow any civilian to hear this tape, in a case it happens kill them and the SPA (Slender-man protection agency) will take care of the rest.

I awaken to see that i am no longer on the couch of the cabin, but instead being dragged along the ground; my arms are tied together by black tentacle like arms wrapping around my chest, this man is going to kill me were my first thoughts the faceless man gazes at me as we walk, the longer i seem to stare at him the weaker i feel so i stopped looking at him the rest of the trip. The faceless man had stopped for a moment and scans the area almost like he can feel someone has entered his territory, strangely he let go of me and jumped up into the nearest tree, i am so terrified i continue to see what he is doing. Soon enough he begins lunging from tree to tree until i no longer see him, funny enough the first words i have said after all that were "Shit he is bloody ugly" and i run through the forest in search of Simon to see if he had made it. It felt like i had been running forever when i can across a very strange cabin, not like Simons, but old enough to see that termites had been eating it for decades almost, yet the building still stands, i walk up to the door to find a note "It's always watching...no eyes" again i had seen that symbol the circle with the X through it, i look to see if he was around, all i see are trees and the trail on where i was dragged across not to far away from here. How did i not see this house before? Was i knocked out then or is this house a mirage itself? I put these thoughts behind me and open the door slowly, there is a loud creek in the door as i open it and inside the house is pages absolutely on every single square inch of the walls all saying different things, but there was something that caught my eye more than anything else, big letters on the walls which appear to be made of human body parts saying a little poem of some sort " You can't escape. We are always watching. You cannot hide. You may as well give up. We are not a dream we are real. The followers will be spared. The others will not be so lucky" I finish reading the poem and instantly run out the door until i see something in the distance, its him and he is holding a young girl in his tentacles, but by his side is another faceless being! How many of these things are there? And what are they doing to us? I sprint away as fast as my legs will bear to handle even though i can hear one of the faceless men chasing after me in the trees above.

I am still running away when i see the little girl's body thrown at the tree beside me, with one glance i can see that she is carrying eight notes, two of which i recognize, but i continue running to hear a car being started in the distance, i am running so fast it felt as if time all around me had slowed down until i saw Simon driving away leaving me alone in this park.

The rest is all up to you Agent 8 to decide what we do with the park, destroy it or harness it?

"We harness it, release these things unto the world and we will see who shall believe in this so called faceless man then"

Chapter 2 (Town gone to hell)

Minerva state is a small town with a population of twenty-thousand people, each individual has heard the news of three people missing in their very own park and all baffled that the little town with almost no contact with the outside world is in trouble, little do they know what beast and his friends are coming to say hello.

"Agent 8 what happened in Minerva state was only recorded by one person sadly some parts are missing, some that faceless man is taking all evidence to ridicule his existence from any human mind who may know what he is"

"Do we have any record on who is shown in this?"

"Yes eight people are in this recording, two seem to of escaped town alive, but left this behind for some reason"

"Well play it and we may find out why"

Rewind: "Hey fellow followers of my video's today your pal Felix Makin Is going to do a dare one of my friends told me to do which is to go into Minerva park and find the remains of Simon Vasari's cabin I hope this is not so scary. Ok I am at the front gate of the park now, it seems to have three signs on the fence surrounding the perimeter all three are warnings of the dark figure the "Slender-Man" the question is to you guys is this mist alive? Or is he just another myth? Let's enter the park and see; well guys I only just entered, but it felt like fear struck my chest in a massive truck load…"

Missing Piece

I felt the urge still to continue towards the cabin, clouds above began to block out the image of the sun and no light never seemed to emerge, the terrain is rugged with car tires dragging across the ground and into a tree. The car was still there, but so I investigate the wreckage that remained, glass cracked under my feet every step I took; I finally reach the driver's door and see the corpse of the rumoured Simon Vasari, maggots are ridden in his corpse yet he still holds in his mangled hand a note saying "His appearance will end your life". I am not fazed at the sight I saw, but my hands are sweating none like they ever had in my lifetime, the cabin was about sixty metres away from my current position, but just in my state of fear I take a look around before continuing; there appears to be nothing, although my instinct is telling me to run towards the cabin for I am in danger, so I do as I naturally would. The cabin is destroyed; it looks like if it had been broken into with force the door is at least five metres away from the entrance, I enter and my vision fade to black instantaneously, I am disorientated at this point, when a chair appears with a light source shining above it, a strange voice in my head tells me in a demonic like voice "Sit Down" I sit down into the chair and begin to look around, all I can see is a gloomy figure walking towards me, I can't see his appearance at this point, but even the sight of him begins to make my hairs on my neck begin to stand up. I close my eyes to see if he would disappear from my vision when I re-open them, but when I did I was standing back at the entrance of Simon's cabin; at this point I have one goal to get away from the place as soon as possible, I begin running and hear in the distance the sound of crows flying away and rustling in the tree's around me, the adrenaline is pumping as much as it can as I run towards the exit, I take a peek at what is spooking the birds to see the only the cabin, I made outside the park and take a moment to gather my breath back, I look to the side as I do and see him….this man with limbs arms almost touching the ground with tentacles on his back to match his arms, the breath I had just gained back was taken away in shock from a single glimpse at this monster, the longer I stare at him it feels as if my brain is battling something trying to hypnotize me; could it be this monstrosity who is trying to hypnotize me? I don't want to find out so I begin running home, he never chased after me…..well at least that's what I thought at that point in time.

Missing Piece

Three hours later the sun began to descend behind Mt. Xenia the largest enterable mountain there is in the world, I needed to show my friends what I have seen to make sure none of them get hurt so I call every single one Olivia Kailas, Alec Smite, Thomas Erickson, Alistair Pollard and Dante Vladimir were the only ones to answer and able to come over, the others seem to be at school studying for the next test. They all arrived in a group wondering why I was calling them over at an awkward moment in time, after I showed them the video all of them had a sign of fear all, but Alec he seemed to think it was all plagiarized; We spent at least two hours discussing to him it was real, when we all hear a loud crashing sound on the roof, tiles slid off and dug into the ground as they hit, Thomas goes outside to see what the hell had caused such a ruckus on my house. Thomas strutted outside with a hint of shaking in his hands when he looks up the roof has collapsed into the attic leaving a trail of notes flailing around the airspace, Thomas walks in with his mind trying to process what he had seen as Olivia asks "What did you see out there?" Thomas just looks at her with shock still present in his face and replies with

"I don't know Olivia and I hope we don't find out, all I know it's in your attic Felix"

We ascend upstairs and begin to look at the door into the attic, we begin contemplating who shall go up and see what beholds inside my roof; Olivia seemed to volunteer since no man was willing to take the risk and begins climbing the stairs. She says see can't see anything, but the orange light blooming into the attic revealing only a bunch of notes to far away to read, I walk over to the light switch for the attic and turn it on, Olivia began looking around once the light had filled the room to see nothing, but the feeling of a presence standing behind her, she looks up to see the Slender-Man staring down at her, with his tentacle slithering towards her she jumps in shock, eventually Olivia begins rolling down the stairs; me and Dante help her up while Alec slams the door all she needed to say for me to understand what she saw was "this black mist of murder was going to kill me".

Olivia's ankle had been sprained in the fall so Alec said he would carry her, then we hear this strange knock at the window downstairs window, Dante went down to investigate and saw another one of these faceless men and yelled to me from downstairs "IS THAT THING STILL IN THE ATTIC?" I get down on the floor to see the shoes of him, I am so speechless in what to see all I did was nod back at Dante; Thomas began to run downstairs and lunged at the window where one stood, the window smashed as Thomas dived onto this creature and began punching at it, the rest of us began to run out the door and run to my car. We were able to get all of us inside my car, when I realised I was stupid enough to leave my keys inside the car, I thought to myself "Well stupidity comes with benefits at your time of need" I started turned the keys, to hear the car's engine begin to roar with such ferocity I have never heard from it before, Alec winds down the window to yell at Thomas "GET IN THE CAR NOW!" Thomas looks with blood strained eyes towards us as the Slender-Man plunges down swiping at Thomas with his an individual tentacle inevitably slicing him in half, blood splashes all over Alec's face while Olivia screams at the sight, I slam my foot onto the accelerator, the car wheels spin with such speed we escaped them with ease. The ride Alistair had finally said something since he had came over "What the f*ck was that thing" I had nothing to reply to him, Alec seemed to of gotten all the blood off his face and begins to comfort Olivia for she seemed to be mortified at the sight of Tom's death, to calm the mood I turn on the radio and the first song we heard was 'Run Boy Run' by Woodkid, all it seemed to do was encourage me to go and pick up Chelsea Blunt, Nick Harrison, before they are killed.

Missing Piece

The arrival of the school was dim as fog rids this town of all sight, we needed to find Chelsea and Nick fast and get out so we chose the one people who seemed to have the most poise, and we decided to go with Alistair since he was enraged from the dreadfulness these Slender-men have done to our group. I handed over the recorder to Alistair so we could keep a record of everyone in our group and what we see, if only our mistakes during these grim hours weren't so costly. Felix handed me the only thing that would hold the key to my historical importance with such faith in me I knew I had to do this operation firm so that I come out with our friends alive; The halls of the school still have an essence of the life that they have every weekday, but something appears to tell me in my head "behind you" in a soft whisper that haunts me, I close my eyes quickly to try and vanquish this malicious thoughts, but it speaks of a doomsday we can't prevent which none of us will escape. I open my eyes to see that evil figure standing there; I began to gaze at him as soon as the room changes its mould and it shows a strange circle with an x slicing through it, I dash towards the Slender-man when he disappears; he left only a note saying "Give $20 to rebuild the bridge" I scrunch it up and throw it away. I get to the library where Nick and Chelsea were studying and I am too late, he seemed to of grabbed them and left no evidence, the library window was near so I walk over to it and look out to see Felix and the others still awaiting my return, to end the grievance I send Alec a quick text "I am sorry my friends he has gotten to me go on without me" I sit down after it was sent, contemplating my next move; I did not want the Slender-man to get me for I can feel he is watching me at this moment so I decide to make my only decision left….to end my life before he does. I smash a piece of the window and throw the recorder down at the car; soon I grab a shard, take what breathe what shall be my last and… Missing Piece

"Agent 8 the recording end there, it appears the other recording is still on Felix's and his location is unknown"

Chapter 3 (Slender sickness)

"Felix I think we have escaped Minerva, but I think we left Matthew Wallace alone" Alec said in a droopy tone, If only we all knew why we did; Dante at this time was sitting right next to me in the passenger seat, Alec and Olivia were in the back seat and were tending to her sprained ankle, I look at the road ahead, it is very long and we only have half a tank of gas left, I don't want to bring any more tension so soon after the death of two of our good friends so I leave it a bay for now. Dante fell asleep along with Olivia so to lighten what's left of our hope I begin talking to Alec maybe for the last time, "Before I called you over what were you doing?" Alec looks up and smirks;

"I was writing a story" Alec always loved writing stories thus I continue the topic.

"What about?" He looked frightened to tell me what it was about, either it was embarrassing or he couldn't remember what about, hence I kept my focus on driving again. We were a the brink of the drive when something pounded my chest, the same feeling as when I was at Minerva park, the feeling of pain caused me to slam the brakes down, I collapse onto the steering wheel for I am under the influence of Slender sickness; Slender Sickness is when a human being come into contact with the Slender-Man and escapes his influence to hypnotize you, which enviably leads you to insanity, Insanity is something every human being has, it's just under a layer of knowledge. "Alec grab the recorder off Felix I think he isn't feeling so well, I'll drive for us now" I follow under Dante's order and take the recorder from Felix's pants, his face has gone snow white, and all life sentient life has left his body; Olivia blankly looks out the rear car window to see a man standing there and shake my arm for me to take a look. I hop out of the car, the fog is so dense at this point when I walk three metres away from the vehicle its almost not visible anymore, the road is cracked with plantation growing in between, the figure seemed to be safe so I step closer, it's a man with some major wounds so we walk back to the car together, I ask him what his name is and he simply say Simon Vasari. Simon appeared to be dangerously hurt and had glass in his flesh; we reached the car then introduced him to the group, Simon explains how he had experienced the same trauma we are going through right now, but escape is not an option when it comes to this thing all it wants is you all to be dead; he went on explaining all these simple details, but a major one stood out "I tried to escape and failed" Simon begins to look at us with devilish eyes especially Felix who is still out cold in the passenger seat, we ask him what does he mean tried, the only response was "Hope all your deaths come soon and that their painless, because mine wasn't" after that something felt like a migraine and when it was over Simon was gone. Felix finally emerged from his sleep and without warning left the car, turned towards us and pointed as it seems on the car roof, Dante winds down his window and looks up out at the roof to see a Slender-man; his wrenching arms grab Dante and drag him upwards to the Slender-man's face and just drops him, Dante's body fall unconscious onto the gravel, Olivia looks at me and says "Is this the end?" I open the door with full force of my body, grab Olivia and haul her into a carrying position and begin running into the tree's surrounding us. The trees that surround my body are whispering my name "ALEC", for am I going insane or is a curse that has been laid upon us all. I look everywhere for us to hide, but I can't go any further in this world, I stand still and Olivia screams into my ear "KEEP GOING HE IS RIGHT BEHIND US!" she is wrong, we are not being chased in between these trees, he is inside our minds now and we can't stop that; Felix and Dante stand beside me whispering "He is waiting" I turn and Olivia jumps off my back and begins to crawl away; this monster has haunted me long enough I give up.

Chapter 4 (Last one out, hit the lights)

"Agent 8 we can't handle this thing anymore we have to send in troops to neutralize the target and anyone who has seen him before we have an epidemic"

"Ok Agent 12 send in an SPA team to kill everything, I'll make the calls to all the leaders of the world to make sure this event stays behind us all"

As I leap off Alec's back he stand there, almost as if he had given up all hope, is this what these faceless men want; the honour of tearing away human spirits? The fiend begins to slowly creep toward me, my vision fades to black and appear to be back in the car we had left only a few moments ago; I look to see that all my friends are dead, covered in thick red blood and eyes milk white, I get out none to realise my ankle appears to be all better, did the Slender-Man fix me up so he could have a chase? I continue to jog and reach the outskirts of the city feeling relief knowing I am finally free of this nightmare. The sun emerges after the longest night any human being should never have the need to experience, when the faint sound of choppers in the distance ring in my ears; they appear to be carrying soldiers on board and are heading towards town, should I turn back now after all that has happened to see even if they are willing to save me or go and blindly walk along a road possible for days until I reach the nearest town. This is the choice I have made and it could be the wrong one, but my choices are limited and thus I began the journey of walking the long road ahead.

"Pvt. Brown report to the pilot ASAP" The sound of his voice was menacing and I report to the pilot for he shall tell me where I shall scout alone; the pilot's face was completely covered which concerned me to not know an identity of a human being, "Brown we will drop you off ten clicks north from our current position and you will have to rummage through the streets and the nearby school in search of the Slender-Man, if you so happen to come across a survivor kill them on sight and if we catch you evacuating any civilian you and any survivor will be executed alongside you, understand?" I nod my head and walk back into the cargo hold where four other soldiers sit prepped for an entity we don't even know can be killed itself then we have the legendary Agent 8 armed to the teeth, nobody knows his true name, though his purpose is clear, destroy the truth. I grab my Barret 50. Cal and sit at the edge of the helicopter scoping the area, when a little girl appears in my vision; she seems to be young and walking along the road all by herself not knowing who is walking up behind her, it seems to be a young boy, he is smothered in blood and holding a knife in one hand, is he going to kill her? I have to kill one of them who will it be? I steady my rifle ready to shoot when the girl turns around and begins to run at him, grabs the knife and kills him I am shocked to see a little girl know how to counter towards a knife attack; Agent 8 looks out to see the little girl standing and staring at us, he tell me to shoot her…..I….I just can't kill someone so young, Agent 8 is displeased with my decision as she becomes unable to shoot so as a punishment he pushes me out of the helicopter. As I fall the wind whistles past my body making my body become almost instantaneously cold, the trees below begin smashing against my body as I descend through all the branches I become unable to feel all the pain, for my adrenaline is kicking in making it unable for me to know if it's serious, although as I hit the ground I take a few breaths and black out. I wake up to see the little girl tending to my wounds; she appears to be around her teens I look to see my chest is badly cut up, however she has covered them all up in torn up clothing, strangely her clothes aren't torn in any form of way so I ask her "Where did you get my bandages from?" She glances at me upset to say where

"I got it from my friend Felix"

"Where is he now?" I ask when she points out to the road and think for a second when it hit me, Felix was the boy behind her with the knife. She begins to tell me what her and the rest of her group went through just to save each other, only she was the last one standing, finally when she end I ask what her name is

"It's Olivia how about yours?"

"My name is Ethan Brown and I am a private for the Slender-Man Protection Agency".

It was around midday when I was able to at the least limp with Olivia, she grabs my gun and was nice enough to bring it to me, and perhaps I will continue to like her throughout our journey, but the main problem is my radio was still on board the helicopter before I was pushed by Agent 8, if I make it through this I personally am going to kick his ass right back to HQ; I needed to tell Olivia that she and I have to go back into town to find my helicopter so I can call some friends, the only problem is what they will do once I call them.

Chapter 5 (The Others)

After I had explained to Olivia my plan she didn't want to head back in there as a fear of the Slender-Man, I am wondering if she has the sickness that any human being gets once they have a tiny glance at him, though if she did Olivia would of murdered me from insanity already, could it be she is immune to this curse? Or is she holding back the inevitable? I need to test her blood to see if she has it; Slender Sickness is a parasite that travels through the air into the bloodstream of their victim until it reaches the brain, from there it can wipe out any rational actions of a natural human. So I calmly ask her "Olivia for all of our safety's sake I need to see if you have contracted Slender Sickness so I will need to get a sample of your blood" She looks at me with the slightest bit of distress and nods , I pull out my combat knife and prick her skin then blood drips with a slight delay in between, I let a drop land on my finger then begin smearing it to thus to find strange black spots that are not natural in blood, the terrible thing is I have to break her the news. Olivia looks at curiously at her blood asking "Am I in the clear Ethan?" I reply in the manner where words are not needed to say no, which is with a simply pat on the back and hug; though she is a ticking time bomb maybe she can fend off insanity for the time being, I have no intention of killing a child…..not now at least.

"Agent Cresswell we have touched down, quickly eliminate the target and get back here before the Slender-Men are able to find out we have what they want"

"Sgt. Ritherdon do not call me by my name for it is classified for the records" Ritherdon never spoke back to me, in fact I never was able to see the helicopter again; nightmares are very hard to wake up from, especially when it burrows into your mind implanting what no man should ever has the pleasure of seeing. I began walking down the street seeing nothing, other than notes planted all over the buildings and walls, either this is becoming worse than we have ever thought, or these things are creating a new home since the park is…b…Static….there which I have control over either if I come into contact with the Slender-Men or anyone who would prevent my mission shall deal with the ultimate sacrifice; "Mission log, Agent 8 here and my only objective is to eliminate Alistair Pollard with extreme precaution for he is unstable with the amount of sickness inside of him and could transform any moment.

Olivia and I continue walking to town when I am able to see a radio station on the other side of a park, I grab Olivia and point to the tower, but she seems to be afraid of the park and whispers in my ear "This is where they live"

"Don't worry Olivia I have a gun so if I see this bastard I will blow him to bits" She smiles to the thought of this twisted being splattered all over the trees as we walk into a shadowy abyss. Whilst walking you could hear twigs snapping out in the depth of all the trees, I steady the gun in my hands for I only have a five round clip, I cock the gun ready to fire when a boy appears from the unknown so I yell at him "GET BACK!" Olivia grabs the scope of my weapon and pushes it down, she must know him; the boy is scared, but holding the torn off limb of another human, he must be a slender sickness victim, Olivia says to the boy "Karnack sa houm" (Alec, for are you possessed?) I stand in confusion as she struts back towards me and whispers "Shoot the bastard" I re-arm my weapon and take aim at the skull, when he smiles, showing blade like teeth with the addition of bright silver eyes shining off the suns beams and the scariest addition of all blades for finger extend from the knuckles then runs off back into the surrounding labyrinth leaving only a sound which could only be made from scraping fingernails across a black-board. This town is swarming with myths that should me concealed or if not wiped of the face of the planet and that thing could only be the legendary Rake, for are my military grade skills capable of taking down this hunter of all beings?

Chapter 6 (The Call)

The trees shadow our existence as this creature surrounds the perimeter in which we stand, almost mocking our attempts to run away almost, his laughter is menacing us, the tree in which he stands on creaks, this monster that Olivia called Alec is not one for playing around with his food. We take step by step closer towards the radio tower, but for every step this thing sounds as if he is laughing directly into my ear, pounding my ear drum with his nonsense; Alec peeks his silver eyes at me I blast a bullet from my gun at his head, none the likely this thing seems to be a lot faster than any bullet. I hand my sniper over to Olivia and tell her to run to the tower and wait for me, for I have a knife fight to win; Alec plonks down in front of me, showing the anger in which it shows towards me, he almost seems to taste the fear I have against this beast, this beasts blades are covered in thick red blood which are more or likely from his other victims before us; Alec at last finally charges towards me, I pull my combat knife from it leather holster and prepare for the beasts full force; He grabs me in a hugging position and slowly cuts his blades through my military grade clothes, I begin to sink my dagger into his skull until the wretched thing releases me from its grip, I only am able to see that its head is slowly dripping blood from the head down onto his tongue in which he held out to taste his own blood, this sight disturbs me; this time I was the one to lunge, but Alec had other ideas he ran away almost if something much more dangerous was on the way that a monster so fierce, but has to fear something larger? I no longer think and begin to run towards the tower where Olivia was waiting. Ethan ran towards me with sweat gushing from his face, did he win? All he does is run up to me and says thanks for holding his weapon for him, I look up at the radio tower to see how tall it is, I don't want to think this nevertheless if me or Ethan were to fall whilst climbing death would be sure. Ethan then hands me a phone saying "Take this and climb up while I cover you from down here" I look at him with concern replying

"Are you crazy!? I will die if I fall!" He kneels down to me and tells me

"If you are to fall I will catch you okay?" I nod and take the phone from his left hand, the phone says no signal, nevertheless if I am able to climb it how can we be so sure that it will even get a single bar? The climb to the top was gut wrenching, but if either Ethan or I make a single mistake we both will pay the ultimate sacrifice.

Hours had passed since my battle with this soldier keeping me from delivering Olivia to our new leader of Minerva, but if I were to charge out at this moment I could be blasted down in an instant leaving Alistair very unpleased; sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I were to escape with Olivia? Would I still be this monster I have become? Or should I just kill Olivia right now for her immunity to become mine, Alistair was nothing to the group so why should he get her, so I do the selfish thing and attack Olivia; My attack was ruthless and none the less wild, but this Ethan fired to many rounds into my chest as I ascend towards Olivia and I fall to my destined end.

Alec falls to the ground with his bullets holes spouting with blood colouring the grass surrounding in red, Olivia has made it to the top where she begins to dial the emergency number, according to her a male voice which had a menacingly voice begin to say "Hello there Olivia, I know you are trying to escape, but no one can escape what is going to become of this town, another thing is make sure Ethan knows that the Slender-Men are standing behind him waiting for a battle"

Chapter 7 (Quarantine)

(Pvt. Ethan Brown)The poisonous thoughts run through my head as I look down at Alec carcass, when a voice screams down at me telling me "TURN AROUND ETHAN!" I look up to see Olivia holding on with one hand, gesturing in a manner almost as if she it telling me to turn, so naturally I turn to see the Slender-Men. One of them leaps onto the tower and begins climbing to Olivia's position, whilst the other grips his hand onto my face and lifts me until my feet no longer touch the ground, the world turn black and I mysteriously drop into midnight black water, its cold which begin to make my teeth chatter, a large tentacle emerges from the water and slams down onto the water beside me, causing a tsunami to cascade toward a gigantic Slender-Man standing hip height in the water. I gain back the light of the world and its striking, I appear to be on the soft grass where the Slender-Man had clutched me; Olivia was no longer in the vicinity, now I am lost…..

(…*Static*…) "Agent Cresswell here making an update on my progress, as it seems my target is in Minerva's local school, strangely the Slender-Men dragged the little girl I saw on the helicopter into the building, now investigating". I begin to walk along the almost haunting path unto the school doors, where I slowly open the door and head inside the dark hallways; Children are running through the corridors, all of them have an ominous glow to them, do I have Slender-Sickness? I couldn't have because I have had no contact with the Slender-Men throughout my exploration of the town, I attempt to ignore the children running past me, but they whisper "turn away Matt" I continue with my handgun loaded, with a moment's notice I come to the library doors where some of the spectral children lay on the tiled floor crying, the doors open and I see my target and god help me, for it has become more powerful than I had predicted, before him kneels the girl…..Missing Piece

I find the phone on the ground, Olivia must have dropped it when she was captured, I begin to call for backup, a male voice answers, "Slender-Man Protection Agency what is your emergency?" He says with a very soothing voice

"Private. Ethan Brown reporting, the situation is out of hand we need backup NOW" I yell into the phone

"I'm sorry Private we cannot help you for the town is under quarantine and is scheduled for detonation once Agent 8 vital signs disappear or his mission is a success the town Is inevitably going to explode, with the bomb we had placed inside Minerva park" the call ends with a disappointing manner, but I can still make it out of here alive I just need to find Olivia first. The phone begins to vibrate with a text making an appearance on the screen stating "Come to the school if you and her want to make it out of here alive, and I would be snappy" I throw the phone onto the ground where the screen cracks, and race to the school.

(Agent Cresswell): had been waiting for a few minutes when Ethan stands once again beside me riddled with anger for my actions, but at the current situation we needed a mutual agreement; "Ethan you and I both have something we need right inside that room and if you kill me the chances of you getting her out of there alive is unlikely since the Slender-Men are guarding my target, Ethan simply sighs at how unreasonable my agreement was, but we have our needs. I begin to sneak inside the room, Ethan right behind me, we stop to see if anything had changed, now there appears to be a boy in the room; Ethan silently say "Hey that's Felix, I swore Olivia killed him" We both begin to watch what they are doing and it appears that this Felix fellow is hugging Olivia almost friendly, are the powers of Alistair able to undo the effects and resurrect the fallen? If so how come Alistair is….."RRRRAAAARRGGHHHH" battle cries Ethan as he charges spraying bullets at Alistair, Olivia and Felix turn to stare at Ethan. The Slender-Men jump in grab Ethan both arms and legs as Alistair has the honour of walking up with a thunderous step to consume Ethan's lower body and throws the torso at Olivia and Felix where he lies, that single move can change a man's perspective on war, and this was torturous.

Chapter 8 (Alistair's Transformation)

(Agent Cresswell): The death of Ethan caused a chain of reactions in my mind, the room fades into a gloomy grey and the lights begin to flicker as Alistair feed upon Ethan; his body is being mauled to bits with intestines, blood and bones flying through the room as Alistair tears through going right for the heart. Alistiar begins to chow down on Ethan heart, but as he does one of his arms begins to mutate peeling the skin off of his body showing the muscle underneath, soon the arm enlarges to the size of a broadsword; his legs soon become the same thickness as the arms. The Slender men guarding Alistair as he feeds begin to scout the library, more or likely looking for me, though my only focus is how did this "Felix" just resurrect from his grave five kilometres away from my current position? Felix's neck clicks onto my eyes and gazes into them sinfully and adds a smirk to go with that pathetic child's look. Alistair grabs Olivia and holds her in the air to say in an eerie manner "We…..want….freedom" Olivia's body become lifeless as he tosses her into the book shelve to his right, Felix soon gets up wielding the same knife as last time and begins to tread over to me. I steady my hand over to my 9mm handgun, my fingers crack as they get ready for the horrors to come. With my other hand I reach into my left hand pocket for the guns suppressor, the pocket is buttoned tight I begin to tug at the button as Felix is only a few metres in front of me, I look away and use both hand to undo, the pressure is getting me and I drop my gun; Felix is so close now I can see the sunlight gleaming in his eyes, the knife he is wielding carrying blood of another victim he most likely "said hello" to, I reach for my gun when the blade slices into the calf of my leg, I kick Felix in the face a few time before he lets go, his face is bloodied from a broken nose. The knife still inside my flesh as I crawl and finally grab my firearm, I turn onto my side to see no sign of Felix, only to look behind me to last see….Static

(Pvt. Ethan Brown): My body hungers, not for food, but for revenge on this Alistair figure, I look down upon my body and to see my stomach wide open and my chest has no heart…..I'm…..I'm transforming….I can't….let…..him…..win, my mind almost taken over by infection, I see Cresswell's pistol beside me, with all strength in my willing corpse grab the pistol…aim at Alistair…..his head is still…..weak one bullet can end this pain and my transformation. I pull my arm up, its shaking as if my body is ridden with cold blood, aim at Alistair in the distance…pull the trigger…bang, that was the last thing I ever heard, I tell you why…..I killed that bitch now Olivia I hope you are alive because if you are kill Agent Cresswell before Felix does otherwise I regret killing Alistair.

Chapter 9 (Agent Cresswell's End)

(Felix) The beast only hungers now, for Alistair was only a pawn in the Slender- Men's game and now the group is just down to two; I look towards the Agent who is dauntingly looking into the Slender Man's eyes when two orange lights gleam out of his skull, lifting his body into the air almost like a zombie rising from its grave and begins to stand, the longer I look the stranger the Agent looks considering his face slid of his head and onto the floor leaving a blank look, tentacles emerge from the back of his torso and cover his appearance into a black sphere where he transforms into another Slender Man. Olivia is unconscious, but moaning as if she is awakening so I pull her up screaming "Come on we don't have much time!"…..something grabs my foot and it is the SPA marine and he hands me a timer with the words time until impact 4 hours then he lets go and we never heard from him again, but god bless you Ethan for you are my hero. The Agent is angry and begins to knock down the bookcases and towards me, Olivia begins to arise off the ground when the force of a truck hits me, sending me through a wall and into the school hallway, the pain is incredible and there is a gaping hole in my leg, I look at what has done it and my leg is stuck in a charred piece of a metallic locker and what is even more of a downfall to the moment it's my locker. The Agent steps through the wreckage and towards me, my leg still being impaled I am going to have to tear my leg from the charred metal to free myself before I end up as a Felix kebab for him to absorb Interference

(Olivia) I get up to find myself surrounded by rubble from a hole in a wall, but before I'm able to investigate I see the Slender-Man's tentacle begin to form around my waist, I am able to duck under the swipe to grab and turn to look at the Slender-Men find vantage points on the book cases, a sparkle in the peripheral in my left eye catches my attention, for the sun has rose upon Ethan's sniper rifle I step slowly towards it gradually speeding up. I grab Ethan's 50' Cal round sniper rifle and feel its weight, it must have been the adrenaline at the time because it almost felt like nothing once I had fully grasped it, the Slender-Men look at each other and one retreats into the vents above while the other jumps in front of me I cock the gun and load the bullet, seeing the previous fired bullets' shell soar into the air as I blast the Slender- Man's face apart sending his brain flying out of the bullet hole, he falls onto the ground where he now lays for an eternity as I go and investigate the hole. The hole is almost a splinter trap as I step through it avoiding anything wooden; I see Agent Cresswell with Felix on the other side stuck in the locker….What will I do?

Chapter 10 (The Rising of the Slender)

(Oliva's Mind): Time slows down once again, the lights flicker with such an intense tone that almost teases the mind to look up, the roof is beginning to wither away from death and the vent cased in webbing to hide the Slender- Man watching my movement; the Slender- Man is nothing for me to fear because he has stalked me for many years through my child-hood and wants me to be brought to justice. The man whom we have given this name is nothing as what we speak for he is the catalyst of the apocalypse itself. Slender- Man came from the nightmares of children all around the world feeding of the pain and fear that they experience and then he found me….My nightmares back then were way to real for any other person to understand what it's like to have a rich darkness inside your mind while you sleep, then once you're the images are burned into your mind so all my friends became nothing but paper smiles. Every corner what gut wrenching for he is daunting my mind to think he is real, the bastard escaped once he had drained my soul of all its vanity allowing this beast to dwell among the land of the living and take his victims that way and if maybe he just devoured me this demon would vanish from this planet completely, but nothing is ever so true.

(Slender-Man): Running is not the option anymore, for your kind has blindly ignored our warnings and do not seek upon a child's will to be the key to defeating us; for we are many and will not leave the humans alone until we get the one we need for the satisfaction of both our kinds. This one you call "Olivia" is the rare human we have waited willingly for upon thousands of years ago and her pathetic little pests get in my way of me achieving my goal and if to do so, Felix is just the pawn in the way of an easy win but it seems as if this one has a strong will to him almost making him invulnerable to our mind games, no matter Olivia will be consumed by my hands and them alone.

Chapter 11 (Thomas' story)

(Thomas):Death came to me early when I was the hero of my friends, but no one ever knew why the Slender- Man truly came after our group; in a sense i am to blame for the death of all of my friends and thats why i am suffering right now, little does Slendy know that I will be back later, my story is recorded by memory and I will tell you from the beginning. The Friday the event occurred was very brisk from the over cast weather we have had for the past two days, that day my friends were at school for I was sick with a cold, so like an idiot I think "I will go for a walk to freshen me up a bit" now that was a big mistake because i hadn't heard the news reports of the mysterious disappearance of Simon and Laura, but my mind was stubborn to go to the park. Once I had arrived at the gate entrance i see a sign that seemed to of been clawed a huge hole into it blocking the beware, upon walking into the park my feet begin to take a toll on the over cast climate by gripping to the still wet ground, I clumped through the path until reaching a crashed car, it was an SUV and the part that confused me is ITS IN THE GOD DAM TREE and at the sight I look around to see if anyone from the crash was still around, not a soul for miles so I climb the tree, the tree's bark was crunchy and brittle with pieces of it falling every step closer to the SUV. The arrival upon the SUV was exhausting because being sick is a pretty crappy time to do exercise, I look in through the passenger seat window and examine the car, the vehicle seemed to show signs of being attacked and someone no wait something was inside leaving a strange imprint on the windshield, a circle with an X through it and a page, I never read it because i crumpled it and threw it away and continue my search; a camera was inside with the name tag signed saying it belongs to Simon Vasari so i begin to flick through the camera only to find Static

(Slender-Man): I AM WATCHING YOU RIGHT NOW

Static

(Thomas): only to find out about this creature with no face wanders the woods for souls and these people never escaped, maybe they're are still alive is what i thought so i begin looking for a trace of struggle. Only a few minutes away from the vehicle's location was a trail of someone being dragged on the ground leaving a trickle if blood along it which was probably from a nosebleed, so i continue along the dragging marks when it leads me to a position surrounded by crucifixes where the two people Simon and Laura are nailed with mangled parts and missing limbs, the corpses were out of blood for they blood beneath looked to be two days old, i turn away only to gag and throw up at what i saw soon to look up and see another five crucifixes with no bodies with notes saying reserved for Thomas Erikson...wait thats me, I look at the others and they say nothing on them only another note on one saying "Shouldn't get any more into trouble my tasty snack" rustling in the tree's startle me and i ran out, once outside the park i never wanted to go back or talk of what I saw so i just forgot about it...well until Felix went inside and brought IT with him, people may think I am dead luckily i am far from it thanks to Alistair's mutated powers, maybe another time i will tell you some more, but Slendy is still going to come and kill me so I had already left Minerva before my friends did, only problem is Slender Sickness is going to kick in eventually.

Static

(Slender-Man): I HUNGER FOR YOU EVERYDAY THOMAS AND ANYONE YOU HAVE TOLD THIS STORY TO FOR YOU HAVE DOOMED THEM ALL!

Chapter 12 (In the end)

"Warning one hour until detonation evacuate the blast radius immediately"

(Thomas): The final hours to escape are upon us, and I am already safe from certain doom, but my friends in there are soon to be killed in a mushroom cloud.

(Felix): My leg still acting liking a kebab it is in immense pain, when an ominous figure appears from the rubble of the wall...it's Olivia and she is holding the soldier's firearm in a club like fashion and with a swing and a battle cry saying "KAWW MOTHERFUCKER!" She slams the heavy weight sniper-rifle in the back of the skull cracking it open, the Agent turns his attention to Olivia as I begin the slow process of dragging the jagged shard of metal out of my leg; Olivia runs back into the Library and jumps out the window where Alistair fell

%*#Static%*#: I

(Alec): I awaken from shock to find my curse has been lifted, although I still have a bullet wound at least I am alive, helicopters ricochet a sound wave through the trees as they drop off cargo into the park. As a suspicious idiot I wander towards the noise, the trees begin whispering to me even though I can't understand I know it's that ugly fuck Slender-Man; I arrive at the drop site to see that there are two more crates are in the park, then a bleeping sound catches my attention...I walk up to the octagonal object and investigate, there is a timer on it saying "47:02 Remaining" I begin to think through the reasons of why it would be counting down when I begin to throw up repeatedly before collapsing onto the device, my vision begins to fade to black when a crate smashes open and inside...

%*#Static%*#: Am

(Olivia): The fall out of the window gave me an instant gain in adrenaline, little did I think that the wall would be worthy of breaking legs; I hit the ground and hear the crunching of my legs break upon impact leaving me to crawl, Cresswell meanwhile jumps and lands fine and begins to pick me off the broken glass and throws me against a car, in a strange moment of time my phone which had been with Ethan is right next to me and it vibrates from receiving a text, it was from Alec...in my darkest hour to lighten the mood he sends me a text saying "Remember the one word that will always make us smile...Shiek" and with a smirk Cresswell finishes me with the final blow

%*#Static%*#: Going

(Felix): I finally emerge victorious over the locker with the least damage that could of been done and begin hobbling to the library window where Olivia jumped, the poor soul is now dead after so much pain, Slender Sickness causes me to black out and the beast ascends from the shadow...Slender-Man!

(Slender-Man): "I have been waiting so long for you all just to give up, so if you do so right now enabling me to consume your bodies essence I will tell you a life times worth of information in thirty odd seconds.

(Felix): Why not tell me now in case neither of us win this battle?

(Slender-Man): Ok, this is all a lie Felix, you seem confused my youngling for none of the past twenty-four hours have happened for you and all your friends had escaped my wrath ages ago.

(Felix): I emerge from the black-out confused as much when I'm learning algebra, so to defy Slendy's story I will end it right here and now...huuurgn I look down to see a Slender-Man tentacle stab through my back and out my stomach, blood rises and drips from my mouth leaving me speechless and immobile to retaliate, but...I...can

"Detonation in T-minus ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three , two, one...retrieving targets eliminated...

Alec Smite: Deceased

Olivia Kalias: Deceased

Alistair Pollard: Deceased

Dante Vladimir: Deceased

Thomas Erickson: Active

The events of Minerva were a mystery and still are because every trace of that was left is now nothing other than ash, but the question is the Slender-Man dead? Also where is Thomas?

%*#Static%*#: To kill Thomas Erickson and whoever is reading this...see you soon for I am always watching.


End file.
